Leh Wanda
is a genetic creation of Great Doctor Lie Köpflen who is a general for the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. Character History Wanda is a winged swordsman full of pride and over confidence. He believes himself to be a superior being and is driven by his rage and anger in combat, particularly with a long-running rivalry with Flashman leader Jin. Wanda uses various strategies, from direct attacks to using Beast Warrior manipulations, to try and take Jin and the Flashman down. During an early battle, Wanda took to the battlefield believing that he had gained a special "super-power" that made him unstoppable to the Flashman. However, it is during this that he discovers the super-power was tied to the five ordinary creatures that created him having a resonance in power for that single day, disgusting him in his nature being more ordinary than he realized. When Great Emperor Lah Deus tried to force Köpflen to stop using his bestial generals, the scientist decides to improve them to make them remain relevant. For Wanda, he upgraded him into the Monstrous Warrior mode Wandahra, making him more powerful and giving him a powerful "Time Stop" ability to freeze all time for whomever he chooses for three seconds. Wanda became obsessed in using his Time Stop whenever possible in combat from then on. As Mess moved forwards to the final stage of Deus Beast Warriors, Wanda chose to prove himself one last time in order to prevent Lah Deus from taking his rage out on Köpflen for constant failures. With the Deus Beast Warrior clone The Wandal, Wanda uses the power of an infinite Time Stop zone to finally take all his aggression out on Jin in combat by freezing him and attacking him indefinitely. However, Jin becomes free from this zone due to the affects of the Tokimura time machine piloted by one of the doctor's daughters. After a second attempt using the infinite Time Stop zone on all the Flashman fails through the time machine, Wanda releases his rage on Red Flash in a final showdown of swordsmanship, slashing at him at every chance. Ultimately when delivering the final blow, Wanda's sword is stopped by Jin's Prism Holy Sword; at that moment, the five creatures that created him finally give out from exhaustion, destroying Ley Wanda forever. Arsenal In his normal form, Leh Wanda possesses the strength and power from the splicing of five animals used to create him. He also can create a powerful electrical current that he uses for long-distance attacks. His main weapon for combat is the Killer Sabre, a sword that has the same destructive strength and power as Jin's Prism Holy Sword. After being upgraded into Monster Warrior form Wandarla, Wanda gains a unique ability known as Time Stop, where he can freeze anyone or anything he wants for three seconds. Relying heavily on Time Stop in many later battles, Wanda uses several Beast Warriors to improve his timing, most notably The Garabas (which multiplied the length of his Time Stop) and ultimately Deus Beast Warrior clone The Wandal (which created a zone where time can stop forever) Turboranger clipshow Ley Wanda appears in the clips from Choushinsei Flashman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Warriors *The Gilgiss (12) Notes Portrayal * Leh Wanda was portrayed by Yutaka Hirose in his first major Sentai role. He had originally auditioned for the role of Jin in this series, but was given the role of Leh Wanda after it was given to Touta Tarumi. Hirose would follow up this role with roles as other notable Sentai villains, including Doctor Kemp of Choujuu Sentai Liveman, the adult form of Emperor Tranza in Choujin Sentai Jetman & Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals